Compression encoding technologies are used for efficient transmission and storage of video data. The systems of MPEG1 to MPEG4 and H.261 to H.264 are widely used for videos. In these encoding systems, a picture as an encoding target is divided into a plurality of blocks and each block is subjected to an encoding/decoding process. Predictive encoding methods are used for enhancement of encoding efficiency.